Ignition coils for an internal combustion engine are configured to electrically interconnect the vehicle battery with the spark plugs. Such an ignition coil may have a case containing a low voltage terminal for connection with the battery, a high voltage terminal for connection with a spark plug, and an assembly of windings interconnecting the terminals. The ignition coils are typically mounted on the engine cylinder head cover, with the case reaching through a bore in the cover.